The invention relates to a composition for maintaining healthy eyesight. The composition provides over thirty naturally effective vitamins, minerals, phytonutrients and amino acids, which have all been found to demonstrate a powerful protective effect on the health of the eye.
Vision loss is often related to damage caused by free radicals. A free radical is a highly reactive molecule that binds to and destroys body components. Free radicals are found in every thing from air pollution and chemicals in the water we drink, to preservatives in the foods we eat and cigarette smoke.
As a result of their dependence on light to function properly, the eyes are especially vulnerable to free radical attacks. Paradoxically, while this light enables a person to see, it also creates additional free radicals that lead to cell and membrane damage.
Applicant has discovered that certain nutrients and antioxidants can help neutralize dangerous free radicals, and may even provide additional benefits for maintaining healthy vision. These specific nutrients, in a specific formulation form the basis of the vision maintenance formulation, embodying the invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique formulation which allows individuals to maintain good eyesight and prevent debilitating degeneration which can lead to blindness.
The key to the unique formulation is a combination of effective amounts of specific vitamins, minerals, phytonutrients and amino acids. These essential components protect and neutralize free radicals that damage vision and the body.
The formulation contains: natural carotenoids: beta carotene, alpha carotene, lutein, zeaxanthin, cryptoxanthin and palmitate(Vitamin A); magnesium ascorbate (Vitamin C); d-alpha tocopherol, gamma tocopherol, delta tocopherol and beta tocopherol(Vitamin E); Alpha Lipoic Acid; Bilberry Extract; L-Taurine(a amino acid from magnesium taurinate); Lutein Extract which contains zeaxanthin and lutein; Docosahexaenoic Acid (DHAxe2x80x94omega-3 fatty acid); Ginkgo Biloba; and Grape Seed Extract.
The formulation is preferably delivered in capsule, tablet and/or softgel form.